


head on, full circle

by melonkollie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kink Meme, M/M, POV Second Person, Smutlet, another day volunteering at the detective agency, because i'm a toolbag, but at least i'm nice enough to warn for it, everyone keeps asking me if they can fuck the robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonkollie/pseuds/melonkollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick notices. He wouldn't be a very good detective if he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head on, full circle

It occurs to you somewhere past the point of no return, between gasping for breath, between your legs—open and up, spread as wide as they will go—that you may be in over your head.

Nick has caught hold of your ankle in an inhumanly firm grip, effectively neutralizing any attempts at wriggling away (Not that you would. Oh god.) and the toes of your other foot manage to dig their way into the shoulder of his trench coat.

(Your fingers curl without purpose into the discarded clothing beneath you. You are not allowed to touch.)

The thing is. The thing is, Nick's a machine. There's no getting around it, and it's hard to mistake him for anything else; these early model synths just don't have all the squishy, organic bells and whistles like the newer ones do. Nick is a person, his own person, and a damn good one too if you have any say in the matter. Nick has feelings. Nick has personality. Nick has hopes, dreams, motivations, morals. He's just as close to human as anyone else you've met in this godforsaken nuclear wasteland.

Except for all the ways he's not.

Ostensibly, he was human once. He remembers being human, and all that came with it. What he lacks is nothing but a select few of your standard, intrinsic, bio-evolutionary instincts. Eating, for example. Sleeping.

Fucking.

You, on the other hand, are not so conveniently built.

Nick, being who (and what) he is, well. Nick notices. He wouldn't be a very good detective if he didn't notice these sorts of things. One doesn't get far in his line of work without an eye for detail: tics, tells, tip-offs, slips and human weaknesses. Inconvenient behavioral quirks like being hopelessly attracted to your synth v2.5 detective partner. You know, the little things.

There's no denying who has the upper hand here.

Your cock bobs desperately, dripping, untouched, and through every clench of your abdominal muscles Nick's gaze never wavers, committing every inch of you to hard memory as he methodically reduces you to a babbling mess. The hand that isn't occupied with holding your legs open flexes, metal bones wrapped in synthetic skin, artificial fingers pressing and stroking deep inside you with carefully calculated force.

You squirm and moan through panted pleas, half-lidded eyes locked with his and there may or may not be a little bit of drool at the corner of your mouth by now. And maybe this is all Nick will ever have to give you, but god, maybe this is enough.

Dimly, you are aware of your leg being lowered, Nick's hand sliding up your thigh. He leans over you now and softly, deliberately, plants the gentlest kiss on your cheek, just as his free hand encircles your cock.

"Come," he whispers, as though it were something you had simply forgotten to do, and it doesn't take even one full stroke before you're gushing into his hand.

By the time your vision clears, Nick has finished cleaning you off. You do your part and are completely unhelpful, sleepy and smiling like an idiot as he manhandles you to make room on the mattress, pulling up a thin blanket along the way. Nick's legs tangle well with yours. He drapes an arm across your stomach.

If you listen carefully, you can hear the little parts whirring inside him, keeping him animated, keeping him alive. It's almost like listening to him breathe.


End file.
